


New Year

by burrfication



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrfication/pseuds/burrfication
Summary: Aaron has always hated New Year's Eve. But this year, he has a plan. This year is going to be the best New Year's event he could ask for.





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thinksideways in response to the prompt "ring, gunpowder, jacket". Come find me on tumblr if you'd like to send prompts.

listen. I know this prompt screams angst, especially if you assume it’s for aaron and alexander, which I did (I know my reputation). but. we all know exactly how that would go, so instead you’re getting 1500 words of fluff

 

Under ordinary circumstances, Aaron did not put much stock in New Years Eve. He did not particularly enjoy loud parties, and staying up late made him grumpy the next day. He had rung in the last year in the bathroom, holding his boyfriend’s hair out of his eyes while Alexander vomited. Alexander had apologized profusely and sworn off alcohol for six months. They’d also agreed to shake up their New Year’s plans. They would not go to any loud parties or crowded bars. They had rented a small house on the water, with views overlooking the city. It was a quiet, peaceful location that provided a spectacular view of the fireworks. This New Year’s would be perfect.

At least, that was the plan.

The car had broken down an hour out of New York, and even after the mechanic had fixed it, the engine let out a persistent whine. Alexander had never learnt to drive, so Aaron was responsible for the whole journey. By the time they arrived, Aaron’s head was pounding with a migraine. He had retreated to the bedroom as soon as they arrived, leaving Alexander to unpack their things alone. It was not as though he had much choice. Given the level of pain and nausea assaulting Aaron, the last thirty minutes or so of the drive had been downright dangerous. It was a miracle he hadn’t crashed. It was even more of a miracle that he made it from the car to the bedroom without vomiting. Even though Alexander would not be pleased by being left to unpack alone, Aaron was confident he would understand. With the exception of dropping off his medicine, Alexander avoided Aaron for the rest of the afternoon. Once he had swallowed the pills, Aaron fell asleep. It was not a restful sleep, but it was something.

It was dark when Aaron awoke, hungry and disoriented. Without switching on the lights, he groped for the side table. He missed the first few times, but once he found his target he was able to find what he needed with ease. As was his habit, Alexander had left a bottle of water by Aaron’s bedside, along with a muesli bar. It was not the kind of bar Aaron normally preferred: it was a sugary monstrosity, all carbs and fat. It was also exactly what his body was demanding. He ate slowly, sipping the water in between bites. Once he had finished half the bar, he risked the lights. He flinched instinctively when they turned on, but after a few moments he decided it was bearable. The lights in the bedroom had a warm, golden glow that was gentle on his sensitive eyes. The lights in the bathroom were less kind, so he showered in the dark. He took longer than he normally would in the shower, letting the steaming hot water soothe his tired body.

When he ventured out into the rest of the house, he found Alexander waiting for him. Ordinarily that might have lifted Aaron’s spirits, but instead his heart sank. Alexander was wearing Aaron’s jacket. Before he could say anything, Alexander said,

“It’s about time you got up. We’re going to miss the fireworks.”

“Then give me my jacket, and we can go,” Aaron bargained. Alexander shook his head.

“Nuh-uh. I like your jacket.”

“I like my jacket, too. That's why I want to wear it.”

“Too bad. It’s warm and it smells good. I’m keeping it,” Alexander said, grinning at him in his usual arrogant, infuriating manner. The flash of irritation that accompanied the thought caused a stab of pain in Aaron’s head. It was followed by panic. Alexander did have a habit of stealing his clothing, and ordinarily Aaron didn’t mind. A possessive corner of his heart he would never admit to even liked it. But this was his jacket, and Aaron was cold, and Aaron had plans. He needed his jacket.

He opened his mouth to try to argue, but instead Alexander passed him his own jacket. Even in the best of times, it was a poor substitute. Alexander’s jacket looked splendid, but it was dreadfully thin. After a moment of hesitation, Aaron sighed.

“Fine. But you’re keeping me warm.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Alexander said smugly. He helped Aaron into the jacket before wrapping one arm around him, pulling him close to murmur in his ear, “Is this warm enough?”

“We’ll miss the fireworks,” Aaron reminded him, which caused Alexander to grab his hand and make a dash for the door. For reasons Aaron would never understand, Alexander loved fireworks. Every year, he would watch the fireworks with open wonder on his face. To Aaron, who found the bright burst of brilliance showy and pointless, watching his boyfriend was the best part of any fireworks display. If only they could do something about the noise and the lingering smell of gunpowder, then maybe Aaron would enjoy them more.  
As they made their way to the shore, Aaron kept a close eye on Alexander’s hands. Whenever he reached for his pockets, Aaron would find an excuse to grab them and pull them away. Each time, Alexander looked at him with wide eyes and open bafflement - but he did not guess his motive, so Aaron counted that as a victory.

The firework display began just as they reached the shore. The city skyline, already a brilliant display of flickering lights, was crowned in a flurry of red and gold. A smile spread over Aaron’s face. Without the noise and the crowd, this was actually enjoyable. He could watch the elegant dance of coloured lights without thinking about the press of people or the noise of the fireworks themselves. The only body pressed against him was Alexander’s, and that was something Aaron would never tire of.

The display distracted him so thoroughly he did not think to protest when he felt Alexander shift behind him. He did not realize the risk when Alexander removed his hand from Aaron’s waist. It was not until Alexander went stiff behind him that he realized what was wrong. Alexander’s hand was in his jacket pocket.

“Aaron.”

Aaron swallowed heavily. “Yes?”

There was a pause. Aaron stayed staring at the fireworks, even when he felt Alexander take a step back. His heart caught in his throat. He waited for what felt like an age. It could have only been a handful of seconds, but that was more than enough time for Aaron to experience every emotion from excitement to soul-crushing dread. Then Alexander spoke again:

“Will you marry me?”

Aaron spun around and gaped at what he saw. The step back had not been the first step of a retreat: Alexander had only needed the space to get down on one knee. There was no anxiety in his expression as he looked up at Aaron with a beaming grin. How could he be anxious? He had drawn the ring from Aaron’s own pockets. It glinted in the light of the fireworks, standing out against the black velvet of the box. Aaron had spent hours deliberating over both the ring and box, but his choice had been perfect. There was only one thing wrong.

“You stole my line.”

“I’m the one with the ring.”

“You stole it from my jacket,” Aaron protested, irritation leaking into his tone. He gestured at the fireworks behind him. “I had a plan. I’ve been planning for two months. I was going to propose at midnight, but you just had to steal my coat. I told you I wanted it back.”

“Finders keepers,” Alexander said. That same insufferable grin was back, and Aaron hauled him to his feet to kiss him. Alexander let out a hum of content, pulling Aaron close. The distant roar of the fireworks came to a halt. They pulled away, just enough to talk. Unable to keep from smiling, Aaron reached out and rested a hand against Alexander’s cheek.

“Happy New Year, my love.”

“You still haven’t said yes,” Alexander told him. Now there was a hint of anxiety in Alexander’s expression, though he hid it behind his usual bravado. Aaron kissed him again.

“Of course I’ll marry you, asshole. I wouldn’t have bought the rings if I wasn’t sure.”

“I’m putting that in the vows. ‘Of course I’ll marry you, asshole’. Other people get called ‘darling’ and ‘sweetheart’, and I get ‘asshole’.”

Aaron laughed, too full of joy to even rise to the bait. “So long as I get to marry you, you can say whatever you like.”

It was as close to outright asking as he was going to get, but Alexander understood. He put the ring in Aaron’s right hand and held out his left. Aaron’s hands shook only slightly as he slipped the ring onto Alexander’s finger. It was a perfect fit. Both of them stared at Alexander’s hand in wonder.

“I can’t believe I get to marry you,” Alexander said, awed. Aaron grinned, bumping their elbows together.

“You should. You proposed, after all.”

The night may not have gone according to plan, but when Alexander sent him an exasperated look, Aaron would not have had it any other way.


End file.
